The present invention relates to image processing and more particularly to an improved image processing method for patching pixels of digital image representation.
Electronic technologies have known a rapid and a spectacular development leading to an increasing performance of computers and peripherals thereof. Further, a variety of inexpensive software are continuously available. This in turn makes computers and peripherals more popular among consumers for facilitating daily life, learning, and so on. For taking advantage of such trend, many AV product manufacturers endeavor to develop digitized products for attracting the newly formed many computer consumers. For example, in the case of digital camera, manufacturers usually give free image processing software when user buys a digital camera, thereby attracting more consumers to buy their products. By utilizing the image processing software, user may read the fetched digital image representation from digital camera and show the same from screen of a connected computer or TV. Alternatively, user may edit image therein. This has the benefits of saving cost of printing photographs, customizing digital image representation, saving storage space and related resources, and so forth.
Conventionally, patching for digital image representation is available in any of a variety of image processing software. Hence, user may view and modify the taken (or obtained) digital image representation in a quick manner. In general, for enabling user to modify defects on digital image representation, a speckles deletion or patch option is provided in such conventional image processing software for deleting or patching speckles in pixels of digital image representation. In a typical case, in deleting or patching speckles in digital image representation by the image processing software, user may first select an eraser object from a provided tool box for erasing undesired pixels from digital image representation. Next, select a pencil object for patching the position of the undesired pixels. Hence, its operation is tedious. Also, such patching can only be done by a skillful user. Thus, such conventional technique is not suitable to a beginner.
Conventionally, photo patching is available by a photo studio. Such photo patching process requires a high precision technique. Typically, an employee involved in the photo patching has to be skillful in patching defects on negatives (or digital image representation) as well as have an in-depth knowledge on photography and color science. Thereafter, it is possible of rendering a homogeneous color with respect to the surrounding on the same spot (i.e., position of defects on negative or digital image representation) after patching or deleting speckles. For example, in a picture 20 of digital image representation 10 as shown in FIG. 1, it is desired to delete hair 21 on forehead of picture 20 while rendering a homogeneous color on the position of deleted hair 21. For achieving this purpose, an experienced professional is required. Otherwise, the purpose may not be fulfilled even by performing options such as delete, copy, paste, and paint available from the image processing software. Further, even an acceptable rendering of color of the position of the deleted hair is done by a time consuming process and requires great effort. Moreover, as to the function provided by conventional image processing software for patching defects on digital image representation, i.e., patching or deleting speckles, it is still not acceptable. And in turn, user usually does not use conventional image processing software for patching defects on digital image representation. Thus improvement exists on the existing image processing software.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an image processing method for patching pixels of a digital image representation shown on a screen of a computer. The method comprising the steps of a) reading the position to be patched on a digital image representation by a patch object and values of gray scale of pixels around the selected position; b) sorting the values of gray scale of the read pixels in a descending order; and c) selecting a value of gray scale of an intermediate index for replacing the value of gray scale of each of the pixels corresponding to the position to be patched.
In one aspect of the present invention, in patching digital image representation and deleting speckles it is possible of identifying picture to be patched and speckles to be deleted with respect to color of background in a predetermined area around a position to be patched. Hence, color of picture and its background will not change or be affected, resulting in a facilitation of patching operation and a significant improvement of image quality to the patched digital image representation.
In another aspect of the present invention, the tool box comprises at least one patch object. As a result, user may select one of a variety of patch objects for performing a fine or fuzzy patching operation on the position to be patched.
The above and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken with the accompanying drawings.